Pentingnya Upacara
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: AU / Percakapan singkat antara Kaito dan Miku yang membuat Kaito kembali dan terus mengikuti upacara sampai akhir / bad summary / bingung mau kasih genre apa, ada yang bisa kasih saran? / Mind to RnR? / Don't like? Don't read!


Suasana di lapangan SMP Vocaloid begitu khidmat. Para pengibar bendera tengah mengaitkan ujung kain pada tali untuk dinaikkan sampai ke ujung tiang, membuat bendera berwarna merah dan putih itu berkibar ria.

Hatsune Miku tersenyum senang. Di bawah sinar matahari yang begitu terik yang terhalangi oleh topi berwarna biru tuanya, ia dapat berdiri menyaksikan bendera yang sudah berkibar walaupun baru dinaikkan sampai serempat dan diiringi lagu kebangsaan Indonesia Raya.

"Di sanalah, aku berdiri, jadi pandu ibuku..."

Miku juga ikut menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan yang merupakan lagu favoritnya, bahkan selalu ia dengar lewat ponselnya yang tersambung dengan sebuah penyuara telinga yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Ugh..."

Miku memegang kepala bagian belakangnya. Pusing sekali. Kenapa dia harus pusing saat pengibaran bendera, acara yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu?

"Argh!"

"Ah! Petugas PMR! Antar Miku ke UKS! Cepat!" seru seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sambil membantu Miku untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang petugas PMR bersurai pirang madu dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Miku pusing!" seru gadis bersurai merah muda tadi.

"Cepat! Bawa Miku ke UKS!" seru petugas PMR dengan surai rambut hijau lumut.

Petugas PMR yang lain mengangkat tubuh Miku yang sangat lemas itu ke atas tandu, lalu mengangkat tandu itu menuju ruang UKS lewat pinggir lapangan guna untuk tidak mengganggu pengibaran bendera yang tengah berlangsung.

_**Story : Pentingnya Upacara**_

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**_

_**Warning : AU!Indonesia, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan.**_

_**Rate : T (for safe)**_

_**Ryuuka Mikan proudly present...**_

"Tak apa, Miku hanya kelelahan sampai pusing. Dia harus banyak istirahat." ujar seorang guru yang merupakan pengurus di UKS.

"Bu! Ada murid yang sakit perut!" seru seorang laki-laki yang juga termasuk anggota PMR sambil mendampingi seorang laki-laki bersurai biru yang tengah mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baringkan dia di ranjang sebelah Miku!" perintah guru tadi sambil menunjuk tempat tidur yang berada di samping tempat tidur Miku.

"Baik!" seru anggota PMR tadi sambil membimbing anak laki-laki bersurai biru ke atas tempat tidur di sebelah Miku sesuai yang diinstruksikan oleh guru pembimbing tadi.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke lapangan upacara. Biarkan mereka berdua istirahat." saran sang guru sambil keluar dari UKS diikuti anggota PMR yang tadi ikut masuk juga.

Brak!

Hening.

"Hei." panggil laki-laki bersurai biru dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ah?" Miku tahu yang dimaksud adalah dirinya, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah laki-laki itu, "Ada apa?"

"Namamu?" tanya laki-laki tadi.

"Hatsune Miku, kelas 9-2, salam kenal. Kakak sendiri?" balas Miku.

"Shion Kaito, kelas 11-5." jawab laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Kaito.

_**Baru pertama kali berbicara dengan kakak kelas. Selama ini aku hanya berbicara dengan orang yang sebaya denganku saja di sekolah.**_ batin Miku.

"Kau benar-benar sakit atau pura-pura?" tanya Kaito.

"Tentu saja aku benar-benar sakit. Kalau aku pura-pura untuk apa?" balas Miku.

"Kalau aku sih pura-pura." ujar Kaito.

"Oh." Miku tersenyum lembut. Dan saat ia baru menyadari perkataan Kaito tadi, Miku terkejut, "E-Eh?"

"Ya, aku pura-pura," ujar Kaito sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku ke langit-langit ruangan, "lagipula enaknya ikut upacara itu apa sih? Sudah lelah, ngantuk lagi."

"Hei, coba kaupikir," Miku juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke langit-langit, sementara Kaito menatap Miku lagi, "apa dulu para pejuang pernah merasa lelah dan mengantuk saat mereka ingin mencapai sebuah kemerdekaan setelah dijajah sekian lama?"

Kaito terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bahkan ia merasa dirinya tak pantas menjadi kakak kelas jika pemikirannya seperti itu, _**Bodoh! Bodoh!**_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Makanya itulah pentingnya upacara. Untuk menghargai jasa para pejuang. Lihat! Mereka sedang bahagia di atas sana!" seru Miku sambil menunjuk ke atas yang terhalangi langit-langit UKS.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu fungsi dari Hari Pahlawan atau saat mengheningkan cipta?" tanya Kaito.

"Kalau itu kan untuk mendoakan. Kaulihat?" Miku kini menunjuk kearah jendela yang menunjukkan langsung bendera merah putih yang tengah berkibar sementara peserta upacara kini tengah mendengarkan pembacaan Proklamasi Indonesia, "Tanpa jasa para pahlawan, bendera itu tak akan pernah berkibar di ujung tiang tertinggi. Merah adalah darah dari para pejuang itu, sementara putih adalah tulang yang membuat mereka hidup dan dapat melawan para penjajah. Sebagai anak Indonesia kita harus bangga karena kita sudah merdeka!" terang Miku panjang lebar.

"Tapi, kenapa kita harus melakukan upacara seperti itu? Bukankah dengan mengamalkan Pancasila itu sudah menghargai jasa para pahlawan?" tanya Kaito. Di dalam hatinya, ia merasa ia lebih kecil di bawah Miku.

"Hahhh..." Miku mendesah panjang, "sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa pentingnya lomba-lomba seperti panjat pinang, balap karung, dan yang lainnya saat tanggal tujuh belas Agustus hari ini bukan?"

"Hmm, untuk mengingatkan kita akan kerja keras para pejuang yang begitu sulit untuk meraih kemerdekaan?" jawab Kaito ragu.

"Ya!" Miku tersenyum, "Walau harus jatuh berkali-kali seperti dalam lomba balap karung, merasakan lelah yang amat hebat saat lomba memindahkan bendera, nyaris putus asa saat licinnya batang pohon pinang yang akan dipanjat atau sulitnya menggapai kerupuk yang terikat dengan tali, para pejuang itu akan selalu bersemangat untuk berjuang demi bangsa dan negaranya." terang Miku.

"Jadi?" sahut Kaito.

"Jadi..." Miku menghela napasnya, "Upacara adalah saat-saat dimana kita menghargai jasa para pahlawan. Cuman dua jam dan kamu sudah lelah seperti itu, bukankah itu aneh? Sementara pejuang dahulu melawan penjajah selama tiga ratus tahun lebih. Maaf kalau kesanku tidak sopan, tapi... inilah pikiranku." ujar Miku.

"Ah?" sahut Kaito.

"Aku memiliki fisik yang lemah, aku tidak bisa mengikuti upacara sampai habis. Di tengah pengibaran bendera pasti pusing, bahkan bisa pingsan. Aku hanya bisa mendoakan mereka saja. Enaknya bisa memiliki fisik yang kuat sepertimu, Kaito..." ujar Miku sambil tersenyum ke arah Kaito yang wajahnya memerah, ambigu.

"Aku pergi..." ujar Kaito sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eh?" sahut Miku.

"Aku akan terus mengikuti upacara sampai habis. Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku." ujar Kaito sambil memakai topi upacaranya dan keluar dari UKS.

Brak!

"Baguslahhhh..." Miku tersenyum lagi.

Miku menatap ke arah lapangan, dimana sang pemimpin upacara tengah berjalan dengan badan tegap untuk memberi laporan kepada sang pembina upacara yang berdiri sejak upacara dimulai.

"Lapor! Upacara bendera, tanggal 17 Agustus 2014, telah dilaksanakan!" seru pemimpin upacara itu dengan suara lantang.

"Laporan diterima, bubarkan barisan!" balas sang pembina upacara.

"Siap bubarkan!" seru pemimpin upacara lagi.

Gadis berambut hijau kebiruan itu tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, menghembuskan napas yang sangat panjang. Dan entah mengapa, muncul fisik Kaito di benaknya yang sukses membuat ia terkejut dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"A-Ah?" Miku heran sendiri pada tubuhnya, lalu ia gerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang kedua pipinya, "Kenapa wajahku serasa memanas ya?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N : Huwaaaa! Maafkan Mikan yang membuat fic gaje ini untuk ulang tahun Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia! *sujud sembah*

Mikan ngetik ini cuman tiga puluh menit XD astagaaaaa! Ini benar-benar pendek dan sunguh! Alurnya berantakannn! m(_ _)m

#terusnapalupublishhah?

#cumanbermodalpedeaja

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, ada yang bisa memberitahu Mikan tentang genre di fic ini? _**I'm stuck at it**_!

Yak! Mikan lagi gak mau bacot panjang sekarang!

_And the last_, _**mind to review**_?


End file.
